Forum:Benutzer-Diskussionen
Kürzlich kam mal wieder die Diskussion auf, ob es bei Benutzer-Diskussionen sinnvoller sei, die Antworten auf der Diskissionsseite des Partners zu schreiben, oder alles auf einer Seite zu belassen. Ein Gespräch über zwei Diskussionseiten zu verteilen hat den Vorteil, dass der Gesprächsteilnehmer sofort über ein Pop-up informiert wird, sobald geantwortet wurde. Dafür wird es unübersichtlicher, wenn man versucht das Gespräch im nachhinein nochmal zu lesen. Und spätestens, wenn sich drei oder mehr Leute an einer Diskussion beteiligen wollen, bricht das absolute Chaos aus. Jedoch bietet Wikia bereits seit einigen Jahren ein alternatives Konzept, die Nachrichtenseiten, an. In vielen Wikis hat diese die alten Benutzer-Diskussionseiten inzwischen abgelöst, und ich bin am überlegen, ob wir diese dier ebenfalls einführen sollten. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 10:01, 8. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Ich halte es eh seit einiger Zeit so, dass ich auf Anfragen, die auf meiner Diskussionsseite gestarten wurde, auch nur dort antworte. So bleibt die Diskussion übersichtlich. Ich halte den ständigen Wechsel zwischen Diskussionsseiten eh nicht für sinnvoll, zudem es, wie du schon sagtest, nur bei zwei Beteiligten funktioniert. Ich kenne die Nachrichtenseiten ehrlich gesagt nicht, wäre aber an einem Test durchaus interessiert. -- 11:06, 8. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::OK, das für und wieder, wurde gut dargestellt. Meine Meinung dazu ist, dass man bei Benutzer-Diskussionen die gleichen Regeln anwenden sollte wie bei den übrigen. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 11:15, 8. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :::@Hiasl59: Das bedeutet, dass man dort antwortet, wo die Diskussion begonnen wurde? Dafür wäre ich auch. --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 12:19, 8. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::Ich hatte erst kürzlich eine solche Pin-Pon-Diskussion und ich als neuer stand da erst mal auf 'nen schlauch und wusste erst mal nicht wo ich antworten sollte. Und da ich sehe, das der Kasten "Hier begonnene Diskussionen..." immer größere Verbreitung findet, zeigt mir, dass dieses hin- und herspringen über mehreren Seiten andere auch Nervt. Nun das Problem mit dem Chaos! Man muss ja nicht auf jede Beteiligung dritter eingehen. Und die, die versuchen Diskussionen aus dem Weg zu gehen, können ja wiederum einen Kasten Installieren, Eremit, bitte nur in dringenden ällen stören, Sprechzeiten von 12 bis Mittag. Oder so. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 12:17, 8. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::: Auch von mir noch die folgende Ergänzung: Wenn sich ein dritter in solch eine Diskussion einschaltet wird es ohnehin nicht mehr überschaubar, wenn dann jeder bei jedem auf der Diskussionsseite antwortet. Ping-Pong ist für mich sehr unerwünscht. Was anderes sind kurze Dankesmeldungen "Danke für ..." - wo keine längere Diskussion zu erwarten ist. Oder - kurze Hinweise an anderem Ort: "Ich habe dort eine Frage zu ... gestellt, bitte Antworte dort" - also themenbezogene Hinweise, die für andere nachvollziehbar an einem bestimmten Ort diskutiert werden sollten. Gruß --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 12:25, 8. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::Hab mir mal das von Tribble-Freund eingebrachte alternatives Konzept, Nachrichtenseiten mal angesehen. Mir als neuer kommt das erst mal ziemlich kompliziert vor. Vielleicht kann ja Tribble-Freund oder jemand anderes mal darauf näher eingehen, damit ich und auch vielleicht andere davon eine Vorstellung darüber bekommen. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 12:40, 8. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::::Ich bin sowohl absolut gegen Nachrichtenseiten, als auch nur testweise zum Ausprobieren, auch wenn dann die eigentliche Streitfrage, die dieses Forum eröffnet hat, erledigt wäre. ::::Um das mal klar zu stellen: Nachrichtenseiten sind unübersichtlicher als das hier, glaubt mir. Ich habe es kürzlich im Andromeda Wiki selber ausprobiert. Es mag ja sein, dass einem das Antworten leichter gemacht wird, aber am Schluß verkommt alles in einem Brei, weil niemand mehr die eigentliche Überschrift liest. Irgendwer sagt was anderes und dann wird auf das Thema stattdes eigentlichen eingegangen. ::::Ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass hier jemand versehentlich Artikel-Kommentare eingeschaltet hatte, und es daraufhin zu sehr vielen unsinnigen Kommentaren kam. Ich fürchte, dasselbe Potenzial bergen auch Nachrichtenseiten, nicht zuletzt deswegen, weil sie vom Stil her fast gleich aussehen. ::::Aber es gibt noch was: Hat jemand von euch mal versucht, Nachrichtenseiten zu archivieren? Es geht zwar, aber fragt mich nicht wie, es scheint viel komplizierter zu sein als unsere bisherigen Benutzer-Diskussionen. ::::Was die Ursache dieses Forums betrifft, finde ich, sollte man es den Leuten selber überlassen, wie sie das handhaben wollen, wenn wir nämlich dazu auch noch eine Richtlinie festlägen, dauert es noch viel, viel länger, bis sich neue Benutzer wie Hiasl59 an unser Wiki gewöhnt haben. ::::Das war das Wort zum Mittwoch 13:10, 8. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::@ ME47, also bei mir, liegst Du da ein bisschen daneben. Ich hatte anfänglich meine Probleme mit Überschriften setzen und Signieren. Mit den Diskussionsseiten eigentlich weniger, wenn man davon mal absieht, von dem Stihl wie manchmal Diskutiert wird und mit der Flut der Beiträge, so das ich anfangs nicht Wuste auf wen ich denn nun reagieren sollte. Ein Problem ergab sich eigentlich erst ein bisschen für mich vor kurzen als eine Diskussion über zwei Benutzerseiten sich ergab. Das fand ich nicht gerade als lustig. Deine Erfahrung mit der Nachrichtenseite auf dem Andromeda Wiki kann ich nur bestätigen. Würde eine Nachrichtenseite bei uns dann auch so sein? Wenn ja, währe ich über so etwas auch eher skeptisch. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 13:32, 8. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :::::So, dann muss ich jetzt mal reingrätschen. Also, als jemand der nur die Nachrichtenseiten kennt und dafür von dem System hier im MA etwas verschreckt war und mich wundern musste, dass ich nichts von Aktualisierungen mitbekam, kann ich Nachrichtenseiten (eigentlich) empfehlen. Es kann sein, dass sie ausarten, dass hängt aber von der Community ab. Wenn sie eher streng und genau ist, wird das nicht so passieren als in einer, wo Freigeister und liberale Denker sind, die sich rege bei einer Diskussion einbringen. :::::Eure Entscheidung bleibt eure Entscheidung. Versucht doch wenigstens für eine/zwei Wochen das Feature und verteufelt es dann oder versucht euch damit anzufreunden. Es muss ja nicht alles so laufen wie bei mir im Andromeda Wiki oder (etwas weniger chaotisch) im Mass Effect Wiki. Ich habe große Zuversicht, dass das bei euch mit eurer eingefleischten und geordneten Diskussionskultur eh nicht passieren wird. Aber ein Versuch mit dem neuen System ist es definitv wert. -- 13:45, 8. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ME47, sorry, aber ich kann deine Beobachtungen nicht teilen Es stimmt, dass die Andromeda-Wiki Nachrichtenseiten hat. Aber von den 4 (!) dort angemeldeten Benutzern scheint sie keiner wirklich zu benutzen. Wie du dort also massenhaft Diskussionen gesehen haben willst, die aus dem Ruder gelaufen sind, ist mir schleierhaft. Da bei Nachrichtenseiten jeder Diskussionsfaden eine eigene Seite ist, von der nur ein paar Beiträge auf der eigentlichen Nachrichtenseite angezeigt werden, werden diese niemals so lang wie Diskussionsseiten. Und sollten ein Benutzer doch zuviele verschiedene Themen auf seiner Nachrichtenseite haben, teilt sich diese automatisch in mehrere Unterseiten. Daher ist ein manuelles Archivieren eigentlich überhaupt nicht von Nöten. Auch sehen Artikel-Kommentare und Nachrichtenseiten nicht mal im entferntesten gleich aus. Bei den Kommentaren gibt es keine Möglichkeit, verschiedene Überschriften für unterschiedliche Themen zu erstellen. Es werden einfach alle Texte untereinander angezeigt. (es gibt zwar eine Möglichkeit, auf einen Beitrag direkt zu antworten, aber die steht dann auch dort, wo der Originaltext war. Wenn du also auf einen älteren Beitrag antworten willst verschwindet dein kommentar direkt in der Versenkung) Zum Vergleich: dies ist die Nachrichtenseite eines vielbeschäftigten Wikia-Mitarbeiters, und dies ein ein durchschnittlicher Artikel mit Kommentaren. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 13:53, 8. Apr. 2015 (UTC) geordnete Diskussionskultur? --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 13:55, 8. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Ich glaube du verwechselst hier Artikel-Kommentare mit Diskussionsseiten. Das sind zwei verschiedene Dinge. Ist denn das beim ersten Link tatsächlich das, was dann die Diskussionsseite darstellt? Ansich könnte das klappen, wenn man zum Beispiel ältere Diskussionen einklappen könnte. -- 13:59, 8. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::::Gut, da hast du wohl Recht. Die Nachrichtenseiten sehen picobello aus. Was mich stört, sind die ewig langen Diskussionsfäden selber, darin hat man keine Übersicht. Hier beispielsweise kann man noch Unterabschnitte erstellen, aber dort nicht. Auch dass sie eine eigene Seite sind und, dass ihr Name eine Zahl ist, stört mich. ::::Was ich am Archivieren toll fand, war, dass man sie nach Jahren ordnen kann; was du bei der Nachrichtenseite meinst, sieht mir nach willkürlicher Aufteilung aus, in der man nichts mehr wiederfindet. ::::Mit Ähnlichkeit zwischen Artikel-Kommentaren und Nachrichtenseiten meinte ich, dass es so jedem einfacher gemacht wird (vornehmlich IPs), sinnlose Kommentare zu hinterlassen. ::::Ein Beispiel für Unordnung ist nicht das Andromeda-Wiki, da habe ich nur zum ersten mal diese Seiten gesehen, tut mir Leid, wenn ich dich da auf eine falsche Fährte geführt habe (sondern das Mass Effect Wiki). Es ist einfach das Potenzial an Unordnung, das dieses System mit sich bringt, was mir Angst macht. ::::Auch das, was D47h0r anspricht, habe ich nicht entdecken können. Wäre schön, wenn zumindest das ginge 14:12, 8. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Irgendwie vermisse ich Beiträge von den Verfechtern der "Bin-Bong-Diskussionen" und von dem, der Anlass zu dieser Diskussion gegeben hat. Außerdem Diskutieren wir jetzt über sinn und zweck von Nachrichtenseiten und nicht mehr über Benutzer-Diskussionen. Will denn keiner mal 'ne neue Überschrift setzen ich schon immer mal sagen ;)? --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 14:19, 8. Apr. 2015 (UTC) : Ich werde keine "Nachrichtenseiten" nutzen. Die unterstützen lockeres Labern, aber keine thematisch gegliederte Diskussion. --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 14:21, 8. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Nun D47h0r sagte weiter oben, das er an einem Test durchaus interessiert wäre. Würde das aber dann heißen das es für diese Zeit dann keine Benutzer-Diskussions-Seiten mehr gäbe oder das beide parallel, also Benutzer-Diskussions-Seiten und Nachrichtenseiten geben würde? --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 14:39, 8. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::::Das heißt, die Benutzer-Diskussionsseiten werden einfach ersetzt 14:42, 8. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Fände ich aber doof. Das hieße: Das z. B. Zulu66 dazu gezwungen würden diese zu benutzen, ob er will oder nicht, auch auf die Gefahr hin das verschiedene; die wie er denken von Benutzer-Diskussionen der zweiten Art ausgeschlossen würden bzw. ausschließen würden. Find ich nicht sehr Prickelnd! --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 14:49, 8. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::::Ja genau. Die meisten wollen auch nur deshalb diese tollen Message_Walls, weil sie cooler aussehen 14:54, 8. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Also, ich find unser Diskussionssystem, was wir im Moment haben in Ordnung. Mich und anderen stören nur die Pin-Pong-Diskussionen. Ich hab mich daran gewöhnt und andere neue können das auch recht schnell, wenn sie von uns ein wenig freundliche Anfangsunterstützung bekommen. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 15:00, 8. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Aus diesem Grund würde ich ja einen Test bevorzugen, sodass jeder mal für eine Weile mit den Nachrichtenseiten arbeiten könnte. Dann würde man sich nochmals hinsetzen und entscheiden, ob es dauerhaft verwendet wird oder nicht. Man sollte es schon in "unserer" Umgebung testen. Ob die Nachrichtenseiten nun "cooler" aussehen oder nicht ist mir eigentlich recht egal, mir geht es um die Funktionalität, die Optik ließe sich dann bestimmt noch anpassen. Ich persönlich finde den jetzigen Zustand mit Überschriften usw. völlig in Ordnung, es geht halt nur darum, an welcher Stelle eine Diskussion geführt wird, wenn sich mehrere Benutzer beteiligen und die Nachrichtenseiten wären eine Alternative zum bisherigen Zustand, mit einem Test könnte man sehen, ob sich das Problem der Ping-Pong-Diskussionen damit besser lösen lässt. Bei Nichtgefallen könnte der alte Zustand swiederhergestellt werden. Wenn wir es so hinbiegen könnten, dass die jetzigen Überschriften einklappbar wären (siehe Sidebars) dann wäre ich damit bereits vollkommen glücklich. Und manuelles archivieren finde ich persönlich eh besser, da man so selbst bestimmen kann, welche Diskussionen zu archivieren sind und welche nicht. Auch kann dann jeder entscheiden, ob er überhaupt archiviert. -- 15:09, 8. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Also hier hat sich ja, während ich mit meinen zwei Fellnasen bei den schönen Wetter unterwegs war, nicht viel getan. - Nun unerwünschte Diskussionsbeiträge oder überflüssige Diskussionen kann man auch jetzt schon auf seiner Diskussionsseite löschen. In so fern brächte das keine Neuerung. Wenn ich mich da irre, korrigiert mich bitte! Was ich gerne aber gerne erfahren will ist, wie lange soll denn so eine Testphase denn sein und was machen wir mit unseren Nachrichtenseitenverweigerern? Bleiben die dann nach dem Motto "Friss oder Stirb", dann auf der Strecke? --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 15:57, 8. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Testphase bedeutet ungefähr zwei Wochen, oder? -- 17:38, 8. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Ehrlich gesagt ich bin Müde, und da in der Diskussion seit Stunden nicht mehr läuft, seil ich mich jetzt ab. Falls es während meiner Abwesenheit zu einer Art Abstimmung zu Nachrichtenseiten kommt, also ich bin dafür, dass wir dagegen sind. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 20:11, 8. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::::::Ich bin gegen Nachrichtenseiten. Sollte in der Benutzerdiskussion bleiben.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 22:09, 8. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Auf das die Konservativen gewinnen. ;)--193.30.37.158 06:08, 9. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::::::: Ich bin auch für das bestehende Format. Ich arbeite in einem anderen Wikia welches das neue Format nutzt sowohl für Benutzer als auch Beiträge. Und naja wie der name sagt es sind Kommentare bzw. Nachrichtenseiten, keine diskussionen mehr. so wird viel viel mehr besprochen und auch in anderem umfang, der einzige vorteil ist, dass man als beteiligter eine nachricht bekommt. aber man weiß ja wo man mit diskutiert und kann sich unter Spezial:Letzte_Änderungen das ganze verfolgen. das hier bestehende system ist definitiv schöner und für mich einfacher und übersichtlicher, allein da alles mit überschriften gegliedert, ich geh auf die diskussionsseite und habe ein inhaltsverzeichnis. so kann ich sehen was diskutiert wurde und eventuell ergibt es sich dann. bei den nachrichtenseiten habe ich dies nicht und müsste ewig suchen. also ich bin gegen das neue und auch gegen eine testphase. --Ben Cullen (Diskussion) 09:05, 9. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Moin alle zusammen. Nachdem ich mit meinen beiden Fellnasen bei dem schönen Wetter (Sonnenschein und blauer Himmel) 'ne schöne große Runde gedreht hab, bin ich jetzt wieder fit für neue "Schandtaten". Also mein letzter gestriger Beitrag spiegelt meine zur zeitige Meinungsbildung dar. Aber das ich auch ein Reformkonservativer sein kann (übrigens 193.30.37.158 gib dir doch bitte ein Gesicht und Melde dich doch bitte an. Eine Anmeldung verpflichtet dich nicht zur Mitarbeit in der MA), bin ich, wenn man mir vernünftige Gründe nennt, auch durchaus bereit mich mit Neuerrungen anzufreunden. Doch sind bei mir noch ein paar Fragen offen. D47h0r hat Phoenixclaw mit 14 Tage recht? Schließlich hast Du das mit der Probezeit ins Gespräch gebracht. So wie ich auf dem Andromeda Wiki gesehen habe, hat dort jeder Nutzer seine Nachrichtenseite. Das heißt erst mal für mich, dass man auch Gespräch über zwei Seiten führen könnte (wenn ich mich da Irre, korrigiert mich Bitte) und das das Problem mit den Ping-Pong-Diskussionen (übrigens, ich freu mich zwar darüber, wenn andere meine Meinung teilen, aber ihr müsst nicht meine Wortschöpfungen übernehmen) weiter gehen könnte. Außerdem würde ich gerne wissen ob die Beiträge auf den Benutzer-Diskussionsseiten, bei einer Umstellung auf Nachrichtenseiten erhalten bleiben, oder sind die dann weg? Und ebenfalls bei einer Umstellung (bei Nichtgefallen) dann wieder zurück? --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 09:15, 9. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Vielleicht könnte man es einrichten, die durch Abschnitte getrennten Diskussionen ähnlich wie in der Sidebar einzuklappen. Wäre das was? Ich persönlich bin ja mit dem jetzigen Zustand auch zufrieden, wollte die mir unbekannte Nachrichtenseite bloß mal ausprobieren, ob sie taugt oder nicht. Ich finde, dass wir das hier in unserem Umfeld testen müssten, da sich der Gebrauch einer solcher Nachrichtenseite sicherlich von dem anderer Wikis unterscheiden dürfte. Allerdings verstehe ich, dass man so etwas vermutlich nicht parallel zum bestehenden System umsetzen könnte und ein hin und her bei Missfallen wäre dann bloß unnötiger Aufwand. Oder könnte man das auf irgendwelchen Unterseiten einbinden? :Was die Probephase angeht, gibt es keine bestimmte Frist. Ich hätte wenn gesagt, dass es einfach mal ein paar Tage läuft. -- 09:22, 9. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Da die letzten Beiträge mit sehr vielen Fragezeichen versehen sind, was zeigt das bei anderen auch noch viele ungeklärte Fragen offen sind, möchte ich doch Tribble-Freund (da er wohl sich in der Materie Nachrichtenseiten am besten auskennt) bitten, diese offenen Fragen mal zu beantworten. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 09:35, 9. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Müssen wir uns denn von den anderen Wikis unterscheiden? Habe mich mal auf unseren Verwandten Wikis umgeschaut. Die gleichen schon der MA. Nur in der Farbgebung unterscheiden die sich im großen und ganzen von unserer. Doch kann es sein, das auf The Klingon Encyclopedia eine Mischmasch aus Nachrichten- und Diskussionsseite besteht? Am besten hat mir die Möglichkeit zu Diskutieren auf dem Deutschen STAR TREK Expanded Wiki gefallen, wo man scheinbar direkt auch noch auf ältere Diskussionen antworten kann (http://de.stexpanded.wikia.com/wiki/Hauptseite). --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 11:23, 9. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Ok, da keiner die offenen Fragen beantwortet; hab ich mich mal selber auf Antwortsuche gemacht. Auf Wikia Community-Wiki bin ich auf folgenden Hinweis gestoßen: Die Nachrichtenseiten ersetzen die Diskussionsseiten und sind an der gleichen Stelle wie diese zu finden. Die alten Diskussionsseiten werden archiviert, sind auf der Nachrichtenseite unten verlinkt und werden beim Deaktivieren der Erweiterung wiederhergestellt. Beim schlau machen auf der gleichen Seite, unter Hilfe:Nachrichtenseiten, bin ich zu der Meinung gelangt, dass wir die Benutzer-Diskussionsseiten behalten sollten. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 13:50, 9. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Sind sie so schlimm beschrieben? ;) -- 14:00, 9. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Nein, aber ich komme gerade mit unseren hier verwendeten System gerade halbwegs zurecht und mag mich eben nicht noch mal umgewöhnen und alles noch mal neu für mich erarbeiten. Und nur aus den Grund um unser Bin-Bong-Diskussions-Problem zu lösen, find ich es überflüssig. Dieses Problem müsste doch wohl mit ein bisschen guten willen von allen auch anders zu lösen sein. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 14:25, 9. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Ich versteh eure Argumente schon. Allerdings war es bei mir umgekehrt. Ich kenne nur die Nachrichtenseiten und war dementsprechend erstaunt, als ich hier auf Diskussionseiten gestoßen bin. Ehrlich, im ersten Moment hab ich nicht gewusst, was ich mit den Dingern anfangen soll xD Wenigstens wird Wiki-Übergreifend unten rechts angezeigt, wenn es eine neue Nachricht auf einer Dikussionsseite gibt, sonst hätte ich wohl den Auftakt zur Zusammenarbeits-Diskussion verpasst. Egal, geht euren eigenen Weg. Laut deiner Info werden die alten Diskussionen so lange archiviert, bis das System wieder umgeschaltet wird. Dann versucht es doch für einen oder zwei Tage. Ihr seid eine so große Community, da muss doch was dabei rauskommen. Und wenn es euch (was den Stimmen nach der Fall sein wird) nicht taugt, dann ändert das halt wieder zurück. Deswegen kann man das ja ein/ausschalten. Niemand zwingt euch dazu. Um einen Vorgeschmack darauf zu bekommen, müsst ihr nur zu den 80% an Wikis, die das nutzen. (Spielt von mir aus "Stein, Schere, Papier, Echse, Spock" um auszuknobeln welches.) -- 17:11, 9. Apr. 2015 (UTC) OK, dann will mal eine kleine Zusammenfassung wagen. An der Diskussion haben sich acht MA-Benutzer (sagt man das so?) und ein anonymer beteiligt. Fünf (plus der Anonyme) haben sich gegen die Nachrichtenseiten entschieden, zwei dafür und einer ist sich noch nicht ganz schlüssig. Der ursprüngliche Anlass dieser Diskussion - Ping-Pong-Diskussionen - ist aber damit nicht geklärt. Deswegen will ich mal einfach unkommentiert zwei Texte aus der Wikia Community-Wiki mal hier reinsetzen, um die Diskussion zurück auf das eigentliche ursprüngliche Thema zu lenken. In Wikis dreht es sich darum, dass alle zusammenarbeiten – und dazu braucht es Umsicht, Toleranz und gegenseitiges Verständnis. Wie ein weiser Mann einmal sagte: „Seid exzellent zueinander“. Also behandelt andere Nutzer gut, sprecht miteinander und ihr habt eine größere Chance, ein großartiges Wiki zusammen zu erstellen. und Die Seiten im Namensraum "Benutzer Diskussion" dienen primär nicht der Kommentierung der Benutzerseite, sondern werden genutzt, um einen Benutzer direkt anzuschreiben. Ein Benutzer erhält eine Benachrichtigung, wenn (in irgendeinem Wikia-Wiki) seine Benutzerdiskussion geändert wurde. Um Diskussionen für andere oder später nachvollziehbar zu halten, antworten viele Benutzer auf ihrer eigenen Diskussionsseite.--Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 17:40, 9. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::::::: gegen ping pong ist doch ganz einfach das jeder auf seiner seite antwortet. ich weiß doch mit wem ich gerade diskutiere und schaue dann da einfach zwischendurch vorbei. diskussionsseiten sind für mich um ein vielfaches übersichtlicher und ich hab das gefühl ressourcenschonender. ich habe in meinem zweiten wikia wo ich mitarbeite die kommentar und nachrichtenseiten. ich kann mich einfach niht damit anfreunden, aber die admins mögen es so. ::::::: das ganze ist eventuell auch eine generationenfrage. womit ist man im wikia umfeld aufgewachsen, den die nachrichtenseiten sind soweit ich das mitbekommen habe noch nicht so lange möglich. --Ben Cullen (Diskussion) 21:47, 9. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::::Ich habe auch irgendwie den Eindruck, dass dieses Format hier einen visuellen Vorteil hat, weil die Beiträge eingerückt sind. Bei Diskussionsfäden steht alles auf einer Ebene, was dem Überblicken deutlich im Wege steht 22:00, 9. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Moin Jungs und Mädel, hab irgendwo im Wikia Community-Wiki gelesen, dass neue Wikis bzw. Wikia wie die ja jetzt heißen, standartmäßig Nachrichtenseiten enthalten, also mit der Zeit immer weniger Wikia mit den Diskussionsseiten arbeiten. Werden uns also über kurz oder lang sowieso sicherlich von dem anderer Wikis unterscheiden. Zu dem Grund unserer Diskussion ob es bei Benutzer-Diskussionen sinnvoller sei, die Antworten auf der Diskissionsseite des Partners zu schreiben, oder alles auf einer Seite zu belassen. hat ja wohl wiederholt seinen Grund, da man den Kasten "Hier begonnene Diskussionen..." immer mehr findet. Das Argument, dass habe ich und ... ... ... so gelernt find ich seltsam, da wir früher mal viele Dinge anders gelernt haben und uns dann umgestellt haben oder mussten. Ich finde es aber schade, dass hier keiner mal etwas sagt, der "Pin-Pong-Diskussion" führt. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 08:12, 10. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::::::: anfangs hab ich hier auch ping pong diskussionen geführt, es war so üblich und naja da passt man sich an, aber es ist doch eigentlich nervig, man kann nicht eben schnell nachschauen usw. ich hab ja auch den netten "zettel" nun. und so finde ich kann es auch bleiben. --Ben Cullen (Diskussion) 08:25, 10. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Ich weiß das Du das so machst, und das Du dieses Verhalten geändert hast, dafür bist Du ja auch zu loben. Nur da Du u. a. diesen Kasten auch bei dir stehen hast, zeigt mir, dass Du eigentlich auch nicht viel von den Ping-Pong-Diskussionen hältst. Mich nerven diese. Und in letzter Konsequenz werde ich die Ping-Pong-Diskutierer auf ihrer Benutzer-Diskussion-Seite nicht mehr ansprechen. Was ich zwar schade find, da es dem Wiki-Prinzip entgegen steht, aber bevor ich mich weiter darüber ärger, auch wenn es mir nicht gefällt, handele ich halt in Zukunft so. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 08:56, 10. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Ich sehe die Sache offiziell als gelaufen und beglückwünsche folglich alle, die gegen eine --> Testphase <-- gestimmt haben. (Hier ein Sarkasmus-Schild vorstellen) -- 18:10, 11. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::::::: ich habe gegen eine testphase gestimmt, da ich weiß wie so etwas aussiehtund ich in einem anderen wikia damit arbeiten muss und es mir nicht gefällt. warum soll ich dann eine testphase haben wollen? --Ben Cullen (Diskussion) 19:49, 11. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Ok, wieso kommt mir diese Situation bekannt vor? :/ ... Ich beharre auf die Testphase, bekomme aber nur Ablehung, beharre dann noch aggressiver auf diese Position. Ah, jetzt hab ich's, daher kenn ich die Situation. Ist ja peinlich xD Wenigstens hab ich davor nicht einen Planeten gerettet und im Zuge davon das Kommando über mein Schiff verloren. (Anspielung auf Star Trek Into Darkness) :Ne, ist ok. Mich nervt es nur etwas, das wenige für viele entscheiden. Diese Diskussion wird nur von wenigen Archivisten verfolgt und somit ist die Abstimmung da unten nicht repräsentiv. Könnt ihr so was nicht hervor heben, so das jeder darauf aufmerksam gemacht wird, wenn er sich das nächste Mal neu anmeldet? (Die Funktion sollte es im Forum eigentlich geben.)-- 21:18, 11. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Ach Mädel, hör doch mit dem vorzeitigen geunke auf. So ist es halt mal bei Abstimmungen. Ist im wirklichen leben bei Wahlen auch so, da wählen mittlerweile auch nur noch 50x%. Außerdem läuft die Abstimmung, heute mitgezählt, noch acht Tage, bei der die Abstimmung sich immer noch drehen kann. Und eines bin ich mir sicher, ob sie nun so oder so ausfällt, die MA-Benutzer werden es akzeptieren und gemeinsam tragen. Schade finde ich es nur, dass wir für unseren ursprünglichen Diskussionsgrund bis jetzt keine Lösung gefunden haben, da mir meine persönliche Lösung nicht gefällt. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 09:22, 12. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Abstimmung ::::Da wir hier mal wieder irgendwie auf der Stelle treten und sich sonst sowieso nichts tun wird, rufe ich zur Abstimmung aller Archivisten auf. Abstimmungsende wird der 19. April sein; die Mehrheit entscheidet. Man sollte nicht Pro mit Contra verwechseln 15:33, 10. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Die Frage ist: Sollen wir eine Testphase anlegen, in der das Feature 'Nachrichtenseite' aktiviert wird? :::Außerdem sind mir die Abstimmungsmodalitäten unklar. Zählt die einfache Mehrheit? Wie lang soll die Testphase sein? Wieso kann man sich nicht enthalten? Zulu66 (Diskussion) 07:32, 13. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::::@Zulu66:Da oben steht doch, dass die Mehrheit entscheidet; Länge der Testphase wird diskutiert nach Akzeptanz der Testphase und enthalten kannst du dich sehr wohl unter 'neutral', 09:21, 19. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Moin alle zusammen, nachdem diese Abstimmung an unserem ursprünglichen Thema, "ob es bei Benutzer-Diskussionen sinnvoller sei, die Antworten auf der Diskissionsseite des Partners zu schreiben, oder alles auf einer Seite zu belassen", keine Lösung gebracht hat, was nun? Ich weiß zwar nicht genau wie viele von uns sogenannte Ping-Pong-Diskussionen führen, aber ich finde es doch recht irritierend, dass die zwei, bei denen es mir aufgefallen ist, Admins sind. Über diese habe ich, während ich mich auf Wikia Community-Wiki über Nachrichtenseiten informiert habe gelesen, dass Administratoren ein gutes Beispiel abgeben sollen und Vorbilder für die anderen sein sollten. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 09:03, 20. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::Schließt du mich da ein oder meinst du nur ElBosso?-- 09:03, 21. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :::::Kleiner Nachtrag zum Thema Kommentare: Es gab den Versuch mit den Kommentaren schonmal hier und der wurde auf Grund der Erfahrungen von damals sofort wieder eingestellt.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 09:37, 25. Mai 2015 (UTC) Verbleib über die Antwortkultur Damit das jetzt mal geklärt wird, was die Benutzer-Diskussionen angeht, auch auf Drängen von Hiasl59, weil das der Anlaß dieser Diskussion war: Ich bin nach wie vor der Auffassung, dass jeder selbst zu entscheiden hat, wie er antworten will. Der Ordentlichkeit halber will ich aber dazu animieren (also nicht zwingen), dass man seine Weise auf seiner Seite darlegt, wie das jetzt ja schon einige tun, und da ist sehr wohl ein Administrator mit gutem Beispiel vorangegangen 13:54, 21. Apr. 2015 (UTC) @ME47, für mich war eigentlich der "Käse" gegessen. Aber ich glaube, dass ich hier etwas richtig stellen muss. Der Anlass dieser Diskussion war hier und zur gleichen Zeit auf deiner Benutzer-Diskussion-Seite, wo ich lediglich folgenden Beitrag: Bis jetzt habe ich dieses Problem nie angesprochen, da ich mich schon oft genug in die Nesseln gesetzt habe. Aber ich find die ständige hin und her Hopserei zwischen zwei Diskussionszeiten auch recht nervig und Zeitraubend. Da muss ich ME27 recht geben. Vielleicht stellst Du ME27 das mal als allgemeine Diskussion mal rein. Vielleicht ergibt sich ja daraus eine allgemeine Richtlinie, von mir gegeben habe. Zur Diskussion gebracht hat es dann Tribble-Freund. Wegen den "Nesseln" hätte ich es nie zur Diskussion gebracht und die "Ping-Pong-Diskussionen" weiter ertragen, auch wenn sie mir nicht gefallen. Aber nichts für ungut, --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 15:14, 21. Apr. 2015 (UTC)